1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video processing apparatus and a video processing method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a video processing apparatus and a video processing method, in which a video signal in accordance with an identical picture is received through a high quality channel to be processed and displayed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A video display apparatus such as a television (TV), or the like, receives a video signal corresponding to a predetermined picture from a digital TV broadcast, cable TV broadcast, and the like. The video display apparatus processes the received video signal, thereby displaying the picture. While receiving the video signal, a video processing apparatus is tuned to a channel selected by a user and receives the video signal having a frequency previously assigned to the selected channel from a transmitter of a broadcasting station.
The video processing apparatus can receive the video signals with different frequencies in accordance with an identical picture. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, when the video processing apparatus is placed at a point A, the video processing apparatus can receive a signal from not only a transmitter Tx1, but also from a transmitter Tx2. When the video signals transmitted from the transmitters Tx1 and Tx2 are different in the channel, but correspond to the identical picture, the video processing apparatus receives the video signals corresponding to the identical picture through two channels.
As the video processing apparatus receives the video signals through a plurality of channels in accordance with the identical picture, the channels corresponding to the identical picture are duplicated as long as a channel to be processed is not previously set. Since the video processing apparatus randomly selects and processes one channel among the plurality of channels, the video signal is processed without considering the quality of the video signal. Therefore, a picture may be inferior in quality. As the quality of the video signal is poor, a picture may be not displayed.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved video processing apparatus and video processing method that processes and displays video signals according to their signal quality.